yuni nura
by yumicoyukiyuniinto one
Summary: yuni nura is rikuo and yura daughter. now going to this school her life changes a lot after she left for some training .
1. Chapter 1

Please review at the end of the story/ chapter ….

CHAPTER ONE : YUNI NURA

It happen many nights ago when my daughter yuni was born.

All the clan's members believe that her yokai side is to week for there for she should not rule the clan. My wife Yura believes that to, so yuni will grow up as onmyoji instead.

So on the day she turns 15 she will go to this school for onmyoji to learn the rest.

But when yuni turns 5 Yura going to teach her some useful techniques.

But I believe it should be up with yuni at age 13 but Yura and the clan denies it.

AT AGE 14: YUNI

I was sitting in the saskura tree when dad came by, I look down and he smiled.

He told me that I would go to this school to learn to be a great onmyoji.

Father even told me I couldn't rule the clan because of my week yokai blood state.

But before I could say hello to my dad mother comes up.

I did a frown once she was in sight.

(Well you see I really hate my mother Yura. she likes …. Plans my life just to fit her owns).

'' Well I set you up and packed our things for tomorrow trip '' said Yura with a harsh voice.

I looked at her with a face like I don't understand of what you mean a trip.

Mother understood the look ,and sigh and told me I'm going to that school early.

I was speechless. Father said nothing, great-grandfather said nothing, and no one did!

The whole house was in silence mode or something.

'' What ''? I said in an angry voice. Father could tell my power was rising.

The wind pick up, the saskura petals flew everywhere.

As I felt of losing control .mother hand suddenly glow of white and bluish mixed.

And shot it at me like I was truly a yokai .I fell out of my place and woke up feeling of saskura petals on my face and blinding light.

I was dead, I was dead. Mother killed me, she killed me. But soon I heard a voice and felt cold suddenly. I woke up and saw yuki -onna crying of ice. I bet she was thinking I was dead to.

'' Lady Yuni thank goodness you weren't dead ''. Yuki – onna cried even more.

I tried to calm her down the best I could.

Yuki-onna told me everything that happened.

That mother shot me down; father got angry telling she pushed it too far.

I got out of bed but, yuki –onna said it was best to stay in bed until the bus will take me to school.

So I listen for once and stayed in bed.

I asked yuki-onna to pack some of my personal stuff.

She smiled and did as told, until Zen came in.

'' I have to tell you something before you leave '' he said when he sat down on the ground.

'' What do you need to say ''?

'' well Yura sealed our yokai side so you can enter through the ten gates.

My eyes widen and yuki –onna stop of what I told her to do.

I throw off the blankets and stoop up. Before I could run out, Zen grabbed my hand.

'' I know what you think but Rikuo Sama is trying to let Yura remove the seal.

I let Zen pull me back into bed. Yuki –onna stood up and hugged me.

She could tell that I was upset and wanted to leave but she never let go of me until dinner time.

AT DINNER TIME ….

I sat there staring at my food. Mother was silence and so was father.

Zen sat in front of me looking at me or trying to tell me to eat my food.

When deserts came I pushed it aside. The deserts were my favorite, but now I felt like it wasn't anymore.

After that has happen I went to my spot in that saskura tree.

I was climbing down when I heard the bus came.

My stuff and bags was at the entrance. I waved good-bye to everyone and looked at the big blue bus with talismans at the sides.

And even could tell that the students are going to that school as well.

They sound exited but for me I wasn't..

TO BE CONTINUE …..

HOPE YOU LIKE IT I REMADE IT SO IT COULD BE BETTER.

AND IM ALL WAYS TAKEING IN ADVICE. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT/REVIEWS.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate it _

_Even though I only got little reviews but I'm proud of it either way. And here the rest of the story._

Morning: on the bus

Before I arrive here at the school I mange to make some friends.

The first friend I made with was a girl name Isis.

She had blue eyes and dark brown hair.

She also sweet and nice but really talented.

Isis asked a lot of questions and I replied the best I can.

"So do you have any siblings? "Ask Isis

"Um …. Yeah I do kind of!? "I said with a confused face.

Mother did told me to never say I'm from a yokai family

Or there be trouble for me.

We had four hours to go before we get there.

I slept most of the time or either talked to Isis.

She was the only friend I made so far.

But she kind of high reaching goal person.

She wants to defeat all the yokai's in the world .

Noon: school

Finally! Were here I was getting bored of sitting down all day.

Every person on the bus was surprise and said many comments about the school. Like Isis did "wow this

Is amazing "! A man was at the gates waiting for us to come through. He started to introduce himself to us.

"Hello and welcome all ". "You are all so talented people and have been sent here to do good ".

"I was like right I was force to come here" I said in my head

I looked around the place and at people faces.

Some people were either exited or nervous even others were having a tuff look thinking it's going to be easy.

"Yuni "! Yelled some random person

I look up and saw some boy jumping up and down.

Waving his hand franticly and yelling my name.

Took me awhile to remember who he was.

And once I remember my face lost color.

It was that boy from my human school named Mark.

He pushed through the crowd until he finally got to me .

" yuni long time no see " .he smiled

Mark is my friend or use to be (I did it for a good reason).

I introduce Isis and mark, they seem happy to meet each other.

Night: roommate and dream

I made another friend she my room mate.

Her name is Diana and she from the west.

She has black hair and mixed blue in as well.

And I just love those green eyes their so pretty!

We went to bed and I just have the weirdest

Dream. I dreamed of my grandpa Rihan.

I barley know him and I saw him talking to another clan

They were talking about a big war which will soon happen

If rihan didn't die it won't start. But rihan died and the war started.

Then the weird part is this. I saw rihan in the mountains sleeping forever and he needs my help. Or so it seemed.

Morning: to be continued

I woke up and smelled food. Diana was cooking and made coffee to. I felt grateful and hungry.

_Thanks for reading guys. Please review I soon will do the next hopefully. _


End file.
